1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal, and particularly, to a mobile communications terminal using a multi-functional socket or a female connector which is capable of minimizing a size of a mobile communications terminal, and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a mobile communications terminal is a communication device capable of providing a wireless call to another party and providing a wireless connection anytime and anywhere by a switching control of an MSC (Mobile Switching Center) while moving in a service region formed by a BS (Base Station).
The mobile communications terminal is provided in an outer surface thereof with a receptacle for a data communication interface with external devices such as a computer or a digital camera and a socket for an interface with peripheral devices such as an earphone or a speaker.
The data communication between the mobile communications terminal and the external device is performed by a data communication between an internal or external memory of the external device and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or a Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) of the mobile communications terminal. Here, the UART refers to a microchip storing programs for controlling interfaces toward serial devices attached to the mobile communications terminal, while the USB refers to an interface for enabling a data communication between the mobile communications terminal and the peripheral devices such as mouse, printer, modern, speaker, and the like.
For the data communications, a USB or UART cable is connected between the mobile communications terminal and the external device. One side of the USB or UART cable is connected to a USB or UART port of the external device, and the other side thereof is connected to the receptacle of the mobile communications terminal.
In addition, for using an earphone or a microphone by connecting to the mobile communications terminal, the earphone or the microphone is inserted into the socket of the mobile communications terminal to thus input an audio signal to the mobile communications terminal or to output the audio signal therefrom.
A remote controller of the mobile communications terminal is connected into the middle of the cable of the earphone or microphone connected to the mobile communications terminal to thus control a communication key of the mobile communications terminal, a function key of an MP3 player, and the like, resulting in enabling a user to remotely control the operation of his mobile communications terminal.
The related art mobile communications terminal was provided with a receptacle for a data signal and a socket for a audio signal in its outer surface, and, performed a data communication or inputted/outputted the audio signal by inserting a connector for the data signal or a connector for the audio signal thereinto, if necessary. Namely, the related art mobile terminal respectively assigns function corresponding to different interfaces or connectors to the receptacle and the socket unit.
However, the related art mobile communications terminal is provided with the receptacle for the data signal and the socket for the audio signal. As a result, components included in the receptacle or socket occupy a considerable area at the outer surface of the mobile communications terminal, and also are positioned in a considerably large area in the mobile communications terminal, which results in a difficulty in minimizing of the size of the mobile communications terminal.